Weather claiming us
by Evvie Harper
Summary: Fue ella, la razón por la que el decidió ser un perfilador. One-shot. Spencer Reid.


Disclaimer: **Spencer Reid no me pertenece... ¡legalmente! El esta felizmente casado!*o***

.

Ahora es al revés boo! Este va de mi para ti! Te extraño muuuucho maldición;(  
En tu ausencia... Anya Brielle, cariño.  
_Evvie**H**__;_

* * *

**Weather claiming us**

**-**

_Exsiste todavía un remedio para cualquier culpa: reconocerla.  
_**Franz Grillparzer**

-

No es que el clima fuese lo suficientemente agradable para estar afuera. En realidad, para ser totalmente sinceros, no podías salir de casa sin que se te congelara alguna parte del cuerpo. Pero eso a Spencer Reid es lo último que le importaba en esos momentos.

Sabía que era un monstruo, se sentía como tal, una parte de si mismo que controlaba su razón sabia que lo que había hecho era lo correcto, pero eso no impedía que siguiese sintiéndose como un monstruo.

Caminó sobre el jardín con el pasto verde, con el sereno pegándole en el rostro. Sus zapatos ya estaban mojados, y su pantalón empezaba a humedecerse. Pero eso tampoco le importaba.

Tenía 19 años y acababa de dejar a su madre en un centro para enfermos mentales. No es que le estorbara, no es que le molestara tenerle junto con el, pero sabía que igualmente no le hacía ningún bien, no iban a parar sus ataques, ni con su amor iba a hacer que se mejorara. Por que la esquizofrenia no tenía cura alguna.

¿La parte de sentirse como un monstruo por la situación? Se iría a empezar sus estudios sobre sus PhD en filosofía, quizás otras personas pensaran que solo se quería deshacer de ella, pero Spencer rápidamente pensó que no había otras personas que se fijaran en ellos. El no sabía que es lo que podría hacer en este mundo, pero mantener su cabeza ocupada, era una buena solución, o por lo menos lo era por un rato.

Lo último que tenía que hacer, era solamente despedirse de su madre. Para todos los acertijos, anagramas y crucigramas o cualquier juego de palabras que había hecho en su vida, esto era lo mas complicado de todo. Y el lo sabía.

Quizás solo tenía que entrar, decir lo que tenía que decir, su madre entendería y lo dejaría ir sin alguna palabra dolorosa, tenía la esperanza, su madre no era así. Pero sus ataques de esquizofrenia si.

Se volteó tras pensar demasiado, siempre hacía lo mismo. Debía de ser un poco mas impulsivo, cuando escuchó la puerta principal abrirse, quizás era una señal.

— Oh por Dios — Casi gritó la chica que salió de la puerta principal. — Esto es como una maldita nevera. — Sacó un gorro verde tejido y una bufanda a juego y se la puso antes de que diera otro paso hacía el exterior, en su mano derecha detenía una caja con varios objetos dentro.

— Quizás deberías regresar adentro. — Habló Spencer que apenas se le escucho la voz por sus labios congelados.

— No, ya no soportaría estar allí. — Dio un paso hacía atrás para mantenerse mas cerca del calor de la puerta y el interior. — Se que no debería decir eso, quiero decir... yo. Solo... estoy por el servicio social. Exactamente.

— Bueno, eso sería extrañamente difícil. Esta clínica es privada. Hasta donde yo se, y créeme, no se limita a pocas fuentes, el servicio social en preparatorias del país solo se ejerce en instituciones del gobierno. — Habló pausadamente, tomando un mechón de su castaño cabello y poniéndolo sobre su oreja izquierda. — No deberías apenarte de estar aquí. Es un hospital, te están ayudando a...

— ¡No! yo no estoy en algún tipo de terapia... o esas cosas. Pero pensándolo buen. quizás después de todo lo que ha pasado lo necesite.

— Déjame ayudarte, ¿tienes algún pariente allí dentro?.

— Algo así. — Murmuró, bajando la vista. Su negro cabello azabache se movió a la par de su pecho, con pequeños círculos que se formaban al final de los mechones negros.

— Si es _algo asi_, no creo que sea un familiar a la mitad. O podrías tener alguna amistad, caso cual sería un poco peor bajo la situación.

— Sí hubieses llegado antes, me podrías haber ayudado a descubrir cual era su problema. Yo no lo hice.

Y diciendo eso, caminó bajo el pasillo de pedrería para salir de la clínica mental. Tomó sus gafas de sol, y desapareció al doblar la esquina con lacaja de cartón sobre su cadera.

Spencer no entendió muy bien la conversación que había tenido con ella, estaba seguro que no era paciente, no la hubiesen dejado salir de una manera tan fácil y sin compañía para vigilarla. O quizás ella estaba en el mismo caso que el.

Sin pensar más subió los escalones para entrar a la clínica. En la recepción, estaba la muchacha que lo atendió cuando vino a recibir información sobre la clínica. Ella sabía que su madre ya estaba internada.

— Buenos días. — Saludó con una sonrisa. Spencer solo asintió. — Su madre se ah llevado bien la situación, déjeme decirle, me tocó hablar con ella esta mañana, segun sé esta en el jardín.

— Gracias. — Murmuró.

— Oh, disculpe señor. ¿Se fue la muchacha que salió antes de que usted entrara?

— Eh... si.

— Pobre niña, su amiga se acaba de suicidar con antidepresivos, vino a recoger sus cosas. Quizás esas son las cosas que debes de enfrentar en este trabajo. Adelante. — Sonrió.

El camino de la recepción al jardín fue uno de los mas largos que dio en su vida. Quizás ya había descubierto que es lo que le pasaba aquella chica que se suicidó, quizás pudo haberla ayudado. Probablemente todos esos quizás podrían asegurar algo en el futuro.

Llego y su madre tenía apenas una sudadera delgada puesta. Mirando hacía la nada como solía hacer a menudo, teniendo una pequeña libreta sobre sus piernas. Spencer se acercó con disimulo.

— No es que sea intrometida, cariño. — Habló su madre antes de que el estuviese ni el metro cercas de ella. — Pero, ¿que no las clases empiezan mañana?

— Sí — mustió apenas audible.

— No quiero que te despidas Spence, no me gustaría en realidad. Es una condición para que vuelvas a verme cuando tu semestre haya acabado, sabes que estaré bien aquí y sabes que no debes de sentirte culpable, por algo que es lo correcto y es lo que estas haciendo.

Su madre se volteó sonriendo, caminó hacía el y con sus manos lo tomo de la cara.

— No tienes por qué estar aquí, deberías estar tomando un avión realmente. Así que, dame un abrazo y vete.

Spencer conocía a su madre, la esquizofrenia estaba tan lejos actualmente, que sonriendo la obedeció y se dio vuelta para tomar un taxi hacía el aeropuerto.

Cuando la chica de la clínica volvió a su mente en medio de su vuelo, le dio una idea, otra razón de vivir, y una profesión.

Ser perfilador.

* * *

Que manera tan dulce de acabar el año! Imaginandome a Spencer. **Anya**! L te esta esperando, por favor ya regresax3!

**Evvie.-**


End file.
